


The Black Hole

by avas_ziggy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Character Death, Drinking, F/M, Flashbacks, Good Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, Heavy Angst, Hospitalization, I'm Sorry, Jim needs a hug, Joyce Dies, Lung Cancer, Men Crying, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avas_ziggy/pseuds/avas_ziggy
Summary: A Joyce gets cancer fic that no one aske for. Sorry not sorry :)





	The Black Hole

**Author's Note:**

> okay I don't know why I wrote this but here it is. enjoy <3
> 
> TW- coughing blood, needles, alcohol drinking, crying, kissing a corpse, screaming

'I'll love all your demons because now their my demons too."  
-"Blood Brothers" by Nicole Dolanganger 

\------

Joyce Byers was not weak. When Lonnie sleazed his way through their divorce, she didnt sit still and let it fucking happen. She kicked Lonnie's ass out, got a house for her two boys, and told him and the rest of hawkins to fuck off. She wasn't weak when her Will got snatched up by that interdimensional dog and got possesed by that fucking demon. She wasn't weak when she had to fucking excorsise her child and when she fought goddamn Russians. Joyce Byers had been through hell and back, she should've put her head down in submission and just given up, she didn't. Joyce Byers would never be weak, but now as she felt her insides deteriorate and her hair slip away, she felt defeat settle in her bones.

\------

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so don't hate! criticism is okay! leave a kudo or comment if you like this fan fiction


End file.
